The Other Sister
by Jilo139BV
Summary: Part 2 of My Fault. The MX team help Emma find her sister. But they find out something that might change Emma's life forever. Eckhart will be in this story. Chapter 9 just uploaded. *complete* Reviews please!
1. Research

The Other Sister  
  
By  
  
Jilo139BV – yulokliktat@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or anyone from Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. are the owners of Mutant X not me. I am not writing this for money. Some of the info in this story may not be true. I am just letting my imagination run wild. And so on. And so on.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 – There may be a few minor things, such as some minor swears, etc.  
  
Summary: Part 2 of "My Fault." Emma is trying to find her little sister. The Mutant X team help her. Emma encounters her parents and they help in the search for her little sister by giving her information. There are a few twists and turns as they try to find Emma's sister. Eckhart will be in Part 2. Brennan and Emma are together as a couple! Jesse and Shalimar…maybe…just maybe…I don't know if they are going to be a couple yet. But they probably are going to be! ;)  
  
Author's Note: Lots of reviews please!! =)  
  
*************  
  
~*)(CHAPTER 1 – RESEARCH)(*~  
  
~*At The Sanctuary*~  
  
~*A Few Hours After The Meeting*~  
  
  
  
"Hey…you alright?" Brennan asked Emma worriedly, "We're all gonna help you find your sister. Don't worry about k."  
  
"I know. But I just can't seem to stop feeling worried about something," she replied.  
  
"Well…whatever your worried about it's nothing," Brennan said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"I hope so," Emma said smiling back.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm…I don't know. What do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"How about a movie? So you can take your mind of things," he suggested.  
  
"Sure," Emma said.  
  
*************  
  
~*Few Hours Later*~  
  
  
  
Emma and Brennan walked into the Sanctuary. Brennan had his arm around Emma's shoulders and they were laughing happily together.  
  
"I am so seriously! That fat police guy looks like you!" Emma teased.  
  
"Haha Emma, very funny!" Brennan said grinning, "You better stop teasing or else I'm gonna start teasing!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll stop," Emma said smiling and looking into his eyes.  
  
Brennan grinned. They stopped walking and faced each other. I am so lucky to have her, he thought as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down and brought her face closer to his. God, she is so beautiful, he thought as he placed his lips on hers and kissed her.  
  
"Mmm…popcorn breathe," Emma said with a grin.  
  
"Hey…you ate most of it remember," he grinned.  
  
"Oh yea…"she said.  
  
Brennan planted a crooked smile on his face and kissed her again. Emma and Brennan heard a coughing sound. They pulled away from each other and turned to see Jesse and Shalimar grinning from a doorway on the other side of the room.  
  
"So this is where you both have been," Shalimar grinned as she and Jesse walked over to them.  
  
"Yea…we where getting a bit worried about you two but I think that we've seen enough to say that you two are basically alright," Jesse smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess you caught us," Brennan sighed, "But at least we never interrupted you two when you were…hmm…how should I put it…"training"."  
  
Emma let out a small laugh. She knew that it wasn't true. They never saw them "training." Brennan knew that too but he couldn't help but tease them.  
  
"You know about that! You know about us!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! You said it yourself not me," Brennan laughed.  
  
Shalimar blushed.  
  
"Okay, okay. We admit it. We are going out," Jesse surrendered.  
  
"Aww…You two are good together," Emma smiled, "How long?"  
  
"A few days before you two joined Mutant X," Shalimar said.  
  
"So does Adam know?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Well, we haven't told him but he probably figured it out," Jesse said.  
  
"Of course I know about it," a voice from across the room said.  
  
Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Adam. He was walking towards them.  
  
"Who wouldn't? It was very obvious," Adam smiled.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse smiled shyly to their friends while Emma and Brennan grinned.  
  
"You were right Jesse. Adam did figure it out," Brennan grinned.  
  
"Yea, yea," Jesse smiled.  
  
"It's getting late everyone. I think you'd better get to bed. We have lots of research to do tomorrow," Adam said to them.  
  
"Alright," they all replied.  
  
Brennan and Emma walked together to their rooms while Shalimar and Jesse walked to theirs leaving Adam alone in the room.  
  
*************  
  
~*The Next Day*~  
  
  
  
"Hey Everyone! It's research time!" Shalimar said.  
  
"Alright," Jesse said as he walked over to a computer and sat down.  
  
Adam stood by a computer and started typing some stuff in. Emma and Brennan stood by him while Shalimar stood beside Jesse.  
  
"What's your sisters full name Emma?" Adam asked.  
  
"It's Julia Rianne DeLauro," Emma replied.  
  
Adam typed in the name. A hologram popped up in front of them that showed a lot of information.  
  
"Julia Rianned DeLauro. Nineteen years old. 5'5. Parents names are Edward DeLauro and Grace DeLauro. She has a sister, Emma DeLauro. Her parents got divorced when she was around 13 years old. Lived with her Dad ever since," Adam read some of the information out to them.  
  
"That's exactly what Emma told us. Is there anything else?" Jesse said from the other side of the room.  
  
"Yea, is there any other information besides what we already know?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"No, there is no other information about her. I don't know why that is. There should be more information," Adam replied.  
  
He pointed to the picture of a girl beside the information.  
  
"Is that her?" Adam asked Emma.  
  
"Yes, that's her," Emma replied.  
  
"Alright. So how about we print out some pictures of her, go around the city and ask them if they know Jules?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"That will take a while to do," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yes, but it's a start," Adam told them, "Anyone object to Brennan's suggestion?"  
  
"Nope," Shalimar and Jesse said.  
  
"Emma?" Adam asked.  
  
"I have no problem with it," she replied.  
  
"Okay, then it is settled. We will do what Brennan suggested. I will start printing out some pictures while all of you get ready. Emma and Brennan you will take the north and west side of the city and Shalimar and Jesse will take the south and east side. I will stay here and continue the research and I will contact all of you if on your Comlink rings if I find something," Adam said.  
  
They all nodded their heads and went to get ready. 


	2. Good News, Bad News

~*CHAPTER 2 - GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS*~  
  
~*In The City*~  
  
"Hey, have you seen this girl?" Brennan asked to almost every person that walked by him and Emma and everyone said no.  
  
They walked back to the car without any information.  
  
"We're not going to find her this way," Emma said opening the door to the car.  
  
"It's the only way we've got right now," Brennan said getting into the car.  
  
"No it's not. I'm going to try to find her with my telempathy," she said.  
  
Emma got into the car. She closed her eyes and focused on her sister. All she could see is darkness. She opened her eyes again.  
  
"Find anything?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
"Let's see if Shal and Jesse found anything, k?" Brennan said.  
  
"Yea, sure," she said.  
  
Brennan lifted his hand up to his face and talked into his Comlink ring.  
  
"Hey, anyone there?" Brennan said into his ring.  
  
"Hey Brennan, what's up?" Shalimar said.  
  
"Nothing, just checking to see if you and Jesse found anything yet," Brennan said.  
  
"Zilch. How about you guys?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Nothing," Brennan said.  
  
"Hey guys," it was the voice of Adam.  
  
"Hey Adam," they all said.  
  
"What's up Adam? Did you find something?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, I have some good news and some bad news," Adam said, "You all should come back to the Sanctuary."  
  
"Alright," they all said.  
  
*************  
  
~*Back at the Sanctuary*~  
  
Everyone walked into the Sanctuary and over to Adam.  
  
"Hey, so what's the good news and what's the bad news?" Shalimar said getting straight to the point.  
  
"Which do you want first? Good or bad?" Adam asked.  
  
"How about the good news then the bad news?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Alright, so what's the news?" Emma said.  
  
"The good news is that I've found your parents, Emma. I have called them and explained to them what is happening. They have agreed to meet with us or if you want just you tomorrow at one of the underground safe houses," Adam said, "They have agreed to give us any information about your sister."  
  
"Oh, okay. What's the bad news?" Emma asked.  
  
"I have just heard from Proxy Blue that Eckhart has caught a new mutant. Proxy Blue doesn't know the name of the new mutant. But the description she gave me of the new mutant sounds a lot like Jules," Adam said.  
  
"No, it can't be Jules," Emma said slowly, "It can't."  
  
"Don't worry Emma," Shalimar said, "It probably isn't Jules."  
  
Brennan put his arm around Emma. "It's okay. If it's her, we'll get her back."  
  
"Thanks. What time are my parents going to be at the safe house?" Emma said.  
  
"Around noon. Do you want us to come with you?" Adam said.  
  
"If you guys don't mind, I would like to see them by myself," Emma said.  
  
"Alright," Adam said.  
  
*************  
  
~*That Night*~  
  
Emma tossed and turned in her bed. She tried so hard to get to sleep but she couldn't.  
  
"Argh! Why the hell can't I get to sleep?" she said frustrated.  
  
Emma knew why she couldn't get to sleep. It was because she was too nervous about meeting her parents that she couldn't get to sleep. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She walked around the Sanctuary for a while to see if anyone was awake.  
  
"Hmm...I guess I'm the only one awake," she said to herself looking around the deserted rooms.  
  
Emma walked into the rec room and planted herself on a couch. She saw a book on the table. Must be Brennan's, she thought. Emma took the book off the table, turned on the lamp beside the couch and opened the book. She started to read it when she heard footsteps from across the room. She looked up from the book and saw Brennan walking towards her.  
  
"Hey...Why are you still awake?" he said yawning.  
  
"I can't get to sleep. Why are you awake? I thought everyone was sleeping," she said moving her feet off the couch so Brennan could sit down.  
  
"I heard something and it woke me up. I went to go check out what it was," Brennan said sitting down beside Emma.  
  
"Sorry, it was probably me who woke you up," she said.  
  
"It's alright. So why can't you get to sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I'm really nervous about seeing my parents again," she said closing the book and putting it back on the table.  
  
"Hey...don't worry about it. It'll be alright," Brennan said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.  
  
"Your probably right. I don't have anything to worry about," Emma said placing her head on his chest.  
  
"Come on," he said starting to stand up.  
  
"Huh...what? Where are we going? I was just getting comfortable," Emma said.  
  
"We are going to get you to sleep. You need to stop worrying and get some rest," he said taking her hand in his and leading her to her room.  
  
"Oh...all right," she said following him.  
  
They walked to Emma's room. Emma climbed into her bed.  
  
"Goodnight Emma. Try to sleep, k," Brennan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Brennan started to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait, stay a while," Emma said.  
  
"Emma...you gotta get some rest. I have to get some rest too," Brennan said.  
  
"Sleep here," Emma said lifting up her blanket.  
  
Brennan smiled. He walked over to her bed and climbed in.  
  
"Goodnight," Brennan said with his arm around her waist.  
  
"Night," Emma said laying her head on his chest.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: Please some reviews. 


	3. A Visit With Mom And Dad

~*CHAPTER 3 - A VISIT WITH MOM AND DAD*~  
  
~*In the Underground Safe House*~  
  
"Hey...you sure you want to go in alone?" Brennan asked walking Emma to the door of the safe house.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. But thanks anyway," Emma smiled.  
  
They reached the door. Brennan typed in a code into a number pad by the door. The door opened immediately.  
  
"If you need me I'll be back at the Sanctuary," Brennan said, "And I'll come back and pick you up when you call."  
  
"Alright," Emma said giving him a kiss.  
  
"See ya later," Brennan said.  
  
"Later," Emma said.  
  
Brennan walked back to his car and Emma walked through the door to see her parents. There was a man and a woman sitting on red couch. The man was around his mid-forties. He was wearing a black business suit with a blue tie. He had a clean-shaven face, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. The woman was around her early forties. She wore a blue business suit. She had blue eyes and long reddish brown hair. Their names are Edward and Grace, Emma's parents. Emma approached them slowly.  
  
"Umm...Hi Mom, hi Dad," she said shyly.  
  
The man and woman stood up and turned around.  
  
"Emma, is that you?" Grace said walking towards Emma.  
  
"Yep, it's me," she replied.  
  
"You've grown a lot since I last saw you," Edward smiled.  
  
"You haven't seen me since you and Mom got a divorce," Emma said dryly.  
  
"Yes, that's true," Edward said.  
  
"Anyway, all I came here for is for some information that you might have about Jules. That's it," Emma said walking over to a chair and sitting down.  
  
Grace and Edward moved back towards the couch they were sitting on earlier and sat down.  
  
"We understand that. We'll tell you everything we know," Grace said.  
  
"Okay then, let's start. When was the last time you both have seen Jules?" Emma asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her since the divorce," Grace said.  
  
"What about you Dad?" she asked.  
  
"She just recently moved out of the house and is now sharing an apartment with her best friend Lisbeth. I just saw her a couple of days ago when they were decorating the apartment. She seemed fine," Edward said.  
  
"Who is Lisbeth? Have you two met?" Emma asked her Dad.  
  
"Lisbeth is a nice young girl. Same age as Jules. They met when they were in Junior High. I've met her a couple of times. She seems like an okay girl to hang around with," he said.  
  
"Alright. Have you heard of a man named Mason Eckhart?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes," they both said.  
  
"How do you know him?" she asked.  
  
"He has phoned us a couple of times when you and Jules were younger," Grace said.  
  
"What did he want?" Emma asked.  
  
"He wanted to see Jules for some reason. We told him no, that he can't see her because we didn't know who he was and hung up. But he kept calling us back and insisting that he sees Jules," Edward said, "Who is he?"  
  
"He works for the GSA. He is the head of a place called Genomex. They capture new mutants and research on them," Emma said, "Why did he want to see Jules?"  
  
"We don't know. All he said was that he wanted to see Jules," Grace said.  
  
"Has he phone any of you recently?" she asked.  
  
"No, not that I remember," Grace said looking over to Edward for his answer.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Yes, yes, he did. A few days ago, he asked for Jules again," he said.  
  
"Oh...this is bad. This is very bad," Emma said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Why does he want her?" Grace asked worriedly.  
  
"Dad you said that you've just seen Jules a couple of days ago. Have you checked on her since those couple of days?" Emma asked.  
  
"No, I haven't. I was going to go over to see her after we've talked," Edward said.  
  
"Damn it. You should have checked up on her," Emma said bringing the volume of her voice up a bit.  
  
"What's going on Emma?" Edward said.  
  
"We've found out yesterday that a girl was caught by Eckhart. And the description of the girl is very similar to how Jules looks like," Emma said.  
  
"You said it sounds like how she looks like. But your not certain that it is her," Grace said.  
  
"It was a pretty good description Mom," Emma said, "What's her address? I'm going to look for her."  
  
"It's apartment 3A at 1390 39ave," Edward said, "We're coming too."  
  
"No, you're going to stay here. It's not safe. Eckhart may be looking for you two also," Emma said writing down the address on a sheet of paper she found on a desk.  
  
"We're not going to let you go alone," Grace said.  
  
"Well, I am and you're going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing," Emma said standing up, "I'm going to bring her back if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Emma walked to the stairs and sprinted up them. She typed the code into the number pad and the door opened. She walked out and typed in another code in the number pad outside. The door closed.  
  
*************  
  
~*At the Apartment*~  
  
Emma looked down at the sheet of paper where the address was written down. Apartment 3A, she read. Emma looked up at the door and red the number. It said 3A. She knocked on the door. Emma heard footsteps from inside hurrying to the door.  
  
"Jules, is that you?" called the voice form inside.  
  
The door opened and Emma faced a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Oh...sorry. Hi, may I help you," the girl said.  
  
"Hi, my name is Emma. I know Jules. May I come in? I just need to ask a few questions," Emma said.  
  
"Oh...umm...sure," the girl said opening the door wider.  
  
Emma walked into the apartment. She looked around the room she was in.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Emma said sitting down on a black couch, "Your Lisbeth right?"  
  
"Yes. Umm...how do you know that?" Lisbeth asked.  
  
"Like I said, I know Jules. She's told me that she moved in with you," Emma smiled.  
  
"Oh. So what do you have to ask me?" Lisbeth said.  
  
"I just have a few questions. I hope I'm not bothering you," Emma said politely.  
  
"No, no. Not at all," she said.  
  
"Well, I was wondering, have you seen Jules since yesterday? And when was the last time you saw her?" Emma asked.  
  
"I haven't seen Jules since yesterday. She didn't come home last night. I was worried. I thought you were her when you knocked on the door," Lisbeth said, "And the last time I saw her was when she left for school. I hope nothing is wrong. Is that why you're here? Did something happen to Jules?"  
  
"I don't know," Emma said, "Thanks for answering my questions. I'll let myself out."  
  
Emma stood up from the couch and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
Eckhart has her, she thought, and I'm going to get her back.  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4 on the way soon. 


	4. Twins

~*CHAPTER 4 – TWINS*~  
  
~*At the Sanctuary*~  
  
  
  
Brennan sat on a blue recliner in the rec room. He lifted his head and looked at a digital clock on a wooden table next to him. It read 3:39pm. Where the hell is she, he thought. He brought his head back down to his book. They left for the underground safe house at 11:30am and Emma still hasn't contacted Brennan yet.  
  
"Damn it. Where could she be?" he said under his breath so that the others couldn't hear him.  
  
He heard footsteps coming his way. He lifted his head to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Brennan. Emma still not back yet?" Shalimar said walking beside Jesse.  
  
"Nope," Brennan said.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse had just got back from a movie they went to together.  
  
"Did you see her when you were coming back?" Brennan asked.  
  
"No, don't think so," Jesse said.  
  
"Okay," Brennan said.  
  
"She's probably with her Mom and Dad still. She hasn't seen them for a while. There must be a lot of catching up to do," Shalimar said.  
  
"You're probably right," Brennan said, "There's nothing to worry about."  
  
*************  
  
~*Outside Genomex*~  
  
Emma stood outside Genomex. I have to do this, she thought, I have to save my sister no matter what it takes. Emma looked down at her ring finger. She was wearing her Comlink ring. She brought her ring finger to her face.  
  
"Hello," Emma said into her ring.  
  
"Emma?" A voice said from the ring.  
  
It's Brennan, she thought. She had hoped it wouldn't be him answering. It would be too painful to tell him.  
  
"Brennan, my parents are still at the safe house. Look after them," Emma started.  
  
"Emma, what's going on? Where are you?" Brennan said.  
  
"Tell everyone that I'll be okay and that I love them," Emma said sadly, "I can't tell you where I am or what I'm doing. I can't. I have to go Brennan."  
  
"Emma tell me what's going on," Brennan said.  
  
"I can't. I have to go," she said, a tear rolling down her face, "I love you Brennan. I always will. Bye Brennan."  
  
Emma took off her Comlink ring and started walking towards the front door of the building. As she walked she let her ring drop and it fell to the ground.  
  
*************  
  
~*At the Sanctuary*~  
  
  
  
"Emma? Emma! Emma are you there? Answer me! Emma!" Brennan cried.  
  
The others ran to the rec room towards Brennan.  
  
"What's going on Brennan? What's with the yelling?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Emma. It was Emma," he said.  
  
"Okay Brennan. Calm down. What did Emma say?" Adam said.  
  
"She said…she said something about taking care of her parents. That she'll be okay. She loves us. And that's it," Brennan said.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you were just daydreaming or something," Shalimar said.  
  
"I'm sure Shal. I wouldn't daydream about these things," Brennan said standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going," Brennan said as he stopped walking, "I'm going to look for Emma."  
  
"Brennan wait. You don't even know where to look," Adam said.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea of where she is," Brennan said, "So if you wanna come I'm not gonna stop you. But if you're gonna try to stop me, I suggest that you back off now."  
  
"Brennan you have to calm down," Adam started, "We don't know anything about this yet. So we don't know what to expect."  
  
"Well, I'm ready. I'll take what comes if it's for Emma," Brennan said.  
  
"Yes, but you have to think this out," Adam said, "If Eckhart has her and you go there alone, nothing good is going to come in the end. Do you want to be in a statis chamber forever? Emma wouldn't want that."  
  
Brennan shrugged and headed back towards the others.  
  
"What do you want us to do first?" he said.  
  
"Well, go to the safe house and talk with her parents. See what you can find and come back," Adam said.  
  
They all nodded and headed off to the safe house.  
  
*************  
  
~*At Genomex*~  
  
  
  
Emma burst through the front doors of Genomex. She darted through the hallways with a few guards following her.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" they yelled.  
  
"Sorry…I don't have time to play," Emma said stopping and turning around.  
  
Emma used her telempathy. The guards suddenly stopped and they started to feel the air around them. She had made them think that they were trapped behind a room with not doors. Emma started running down the hallways again. There, she thought, there's Eckhart's office. She looked at the double doors that were closed. Emma heard the guards coming towards her again. She opened the doors and slammed them against the inside walls of the office.  
  
"Where the hell is she Eckhart?" Emma yelled walking to his desk in fury.  
  
The guards followed her into Eckhart's office.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart, sorry to bother you. Do you want me to take her to the statis chambers?" a guard said.  
  
"No, not this one. Leave us," he ordered.  
  
"Why, it's nice to see you Ms. DeLauro. How nice of you to drop by," Eckhart said.  
  
"I have no time to play games Eckhart. Now where is she?!" Emma cried.  
  
"By she, I take it you mean your sister," Eckhart said, "And by that I take it that you've seen your parents too."  
  
"What about my parents?" Emma asked.  
  
"Oh…they didn't tell you that they're working for me now. How could they not have said anything?" Eckhart smirked.  
  
"What?" Emma said as she tried to reregister the words again in her mind.  
  
"Yes, I've got them to work for me. It was quite easy. I just told them your sister was going to die if they don't," Eckhart smiled.  
  
"No…that can't be true," Emma said, "It can't be."  
  
"Of course it can Ms. Delauro," Eckhart said, "Oh yes…you want to see your sister don't you. Well, alright."  
  
Eckhart placed his finger on a button on his speaker phone.  
  
"This is Mr. Eckhart. Bring them in," he said lifting his finger back up and putting his arm behind his back.  
  
"What do you mean them? I only have one sister," Emma said furious and confused.  
  
"Oh, your parents didn't tell you that either. What bad parents you have Ms. DeLauro," Eckhart said, "I will have to be the one to tell you then. Ms. DeLauro, you don't have one sister, you have two sisters. Twins." 


	5. The New Addition To The Family

~*CHAPTER 5 – The New Addition To The Family*~  
  
~*Genomex*~  
  
  
  
"What? Twins…I don't understand," Emma said dumbfounded.  
  
"Your Mother and Father had twins. The doctor told them that one of them passed away. But of course she didn't. I had the honour of raising her to be just like me," Eckhart grinned.  
  
"No, it can't be true," Emma said, "No."  
  
"Why it's very true," Eckhart said as two girls walked into the room, "Right on time girls."  
  
"Emma. This is your sister Camille," Eckhart said pointing to the girl on the right, "And you already know Jules."  
  
Emma looked at the girls. They looked exactly the same. Eckhart's right, she thought, their twins. A rush of emotions ran through her head. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Camille, you know what to do," Eckhart said pointing to Emma.  
  
"Yes Mr. Eckhart," she said.  
  
Camille looked at Emma with a serious look on her face. Emma's mind filled with emotions suddenly went black. Emma tried fighting whatever Camille was doing but Camille was too strong.  
  
"What's going on? What did she do?" Emma said getting a big headache fighting whatever Camille was doing.  
  
"Camille is a new mutant also. Her ability is mind control," Eckhart said, "She has control of your mind right now and she can control what your doing."  
  
"No," Emma said in pain, "Stop."  
  
Camille had finally taken over Emma's mind. Camille started grinning.  
  
"Better put the chip in Emma too Camille," Eckhart said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Eckhart," she said getting a big gun like machine out.  
  
Camille walked over to Emma and took a small chip out of her pocket. She placed it on the back of Emma's neck and pushed it in a little so that it will stay in place. Emma slowly lifted her head.  
  
"What's the chip for?" she asked.  
  
"It is so you can be controlled when Camille isn't controlling you," Eckhart said holding onto a little dark blue oval remote like mechanism and pressed a small button on it.  
  
"What did you just do with that?" she asked.  
  
"I just activated the chip. I can control you whenever I want to now," Eckhart said pressing another button.  
  
Emma looked at Eckhart and walked over to her sisters. She gave him a little smirk.  
  
"Welcome Emma," Eckhart said.  
  
"Glad to be here," Emma said with an evil grin.  
  
*************  
  
~*At The Safe House*~  
  
  
  
"This is it," Brennan said walking towards the door of the safe house with Jesse and Shalimar by his side.  
  
"Let's go," Shalimar said typing in the code into the number pad by the door.  
  
The door opened immediately. They all walked through the door and Jesse typed in the code into the number pad inside the safe house. The door closed. They walked down the stairs and saw a man and woman sitting on a couch.  
  
  
  
~*From Emma's Parents Point Of View*~  
  
  
  
"Yes Mr. Eckhart. We'll do that if they come. Where do you want us to lead them?" Edward said into a little computer like machine that showed Eckhart on it.  
  
"Go to the factory. The abandoned one on 93ave," Eckhart said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Eckhart," Grace said.  
  
"Good," Eckhart said as the screen on the machine went blank.  
  
  
  
~*Back To The MX Team's Point Of View*~  
  
  
  
"Hey, you guys are Emma's parents right?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. I'm Edward and this is Grace. Who are you?" Edward asked quickly putting his machine back into his pocket without them looking.  
  
"We're friends of Emma's. Did she tell you where she went?" Jesse said.  
  
"Why? Has something happened to her?" Grace asked.  
  
"We don't know yet," Shalimar said, "But if you tell us what we want to know then maybe we can find out."  
  
"Well…she said that she was going to go over to Jules' apartment to try to find her," Grace said.  
  
"Did she say anything else?" Brennan asked.  
  
"She mentioned a man named Eckhart," Edward said, "And we were ordered to get out."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shalimar said.  
  
"This is what we mean," Grace said.  
  
Grace put a serious look on her face and the MX team felt like they were being tied up.  
  
"She must be telempathic like Emma," Jesse said trying to fight free.  
  
Edward also put a serious look on his face and focused on getting into Brennan's mind. He has the ability to read minds. He was trying to get the code for the door. Edward moved around through Brennan's mind, reading anything worth reading. Finally he had found what he was looking for, the code for the door.  
  
"Keep them tied," he told Grace, "I'm going to open the door."  
  
Edward ran up the stairs and typed the code in. The doors opened.  
  
"Come on," he yelled.  
  
Grace kept her telempathy on the team and ran towards the door. They all tried their hardest to fight her power and get out but nothing worked. Her powers were too strong. Grace ran out the door and towards Edward.  
  
"Come on," he said, "Hurry up."  
  
Edward got a taxi and opened the door and got in. Grace got in right after he did and closed the door. By the time Grace got out of the safe house her powers had wore off and the team started running towards their car and followed Edward and Grace. Brennan drove as fast as he could and Shalimar and Jesse explained to Adam on their comlink rings what was going on. Adam was going to meet them at wherever they were going by locating them in the Double Helix.  
  
"Come on, come on. Damn thing," Brennan said hitting the dashboard, "Go faster."  
  
*************  
  
~*At The Abandoned Factory*~  
  
  
  
Two black cars parked in the factory waited as a taxi pulled up into the factory where the other car was and Edward and Grace got out. They walked over to the black car. Brennan's car zoomed into the factory and stopped with a screech. They got out of his car, while Adam walked over to them.  
  
"That must be them," Adam said, "Now I don't want any of you to overreact if anything happens. We will approach this calmly."  
  
"Unless Eckhart does something that might make us want to kick his ass," Shalimar said.  
  
"Right. Let's go," Brennan said.  
  
The door of one of the black cars opened and Eckhart got out along with Emma, Jules, and Camille.  
  
"Emma!" Brennan cried.  
  
He wanted so much to just run over there, punch Eckhart and get Emma away from him. But he knew it was not possible at the moment. The door of the other car opened and 6 or 7 of Eckhart's people got out of the car and walked over to Eckhart and stood behind him.  
  
"Hello Adam. I see that your monstrosities are with you," Eckhart grinned, "I'm sorry Brennan but Ms. DeLauro won't be talking to you for a while. She'll be too busy helping me with my plans to destroy you."  
  
"No!" Brennan yelled, "You're lying!"  
  
"He's not lying Brennan," Emma said walking forward, "I am working with Eckhart now," Emma smirked, "You'll be finished in no time."  
  
"Yes," Eckhart grinned, "She's the new addition to the family."  
  
*************  
  
Author's Note: There will be one final chapter. And then there will be a part 3. I've been working on it. So I hope to get it out soon after Chapter 6 is out. 


	6. The Fight

~*Chapter 6 – The Fight*~  
  
~*At The Abandoned Factory*~  
  
  
  
"She'll never be a part of your so called family Eckhart! Never!" Brennan yelled.  
  
"But I am a part of the family Brennan," Emma said, "I am and I will always be."  
  
"No Emma! You don't know what you are talking about!" Brennan said.  
  
"I do know what I'm talking about," Emma said.  
  
"She's with me now whether you like it or not Mr. Mulwray," Eckhart grinned, "I have an idea. Why don't you join us Mr. Mulwray."  
  
"Never!" Brennan cried, "Never!"  
  
"Eckhart, I'm getting kind of bored. Can't we fight them yet," Emma said with a little puppy dog voice.  
  
"Yes Emma," Eckhart said to her, "If you want. Just give the word."  
  
"Finally," Emma said walking forward towards the MX team, "Hey people. Come on! There's a fight about to happen. Geez…get with the program. No one touch Brennan. He's mine," she said to Eckharts GSA agents and then turned towards her sisters, "Come on sisters. Let's have some fun."  
  
Emma, Camille, Jules and the agents walked towards Adam, Shalimar, Jesse and Brennan.  
  
"You ready?" Adam said to his team.  
  
"Yea," they all replied.  
  
Three GSA agents walked up to Adam and started to fight him. Adam punched an agent and kicked him away. The two other agents started to kick and punch him. Adam blocked them and he kicked one of them in the stomach and punched the other. With all his strength Adam did a spin kick and kicked all three of the agents and they fell to the ground.  
  
*************  
  
Shalimar  
  
  
  
Jules and two other agents fought Shalimar. Just as she was about to get kicked her eyes flashed green and she jumped into the air and over Camille and the agents. They all turned around and Shalimar kicked one of them and punched the other.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know your Emma's sister and all," Shalimar said to Jules, "But…"  
  
Shalimar didn't finish her sentence and she backhanded Jules then kneed her in the stomach. Shalimar head butted her and Jules fell to the ground and lay unconscious.  
  
"But I have to kick your ass so my ass won't be kicked," Shalimar finished as she grabbed Jules, picked her up and put her over her own shoulder and walked over to Adam.  
  
*************  
  
Jesse  
  
  
  
The other two agents and Camille fought Jesse.  
  
"You look exactly like Jules," Jesse said to Camille as he kicked and punched the agents, "I thought she only has one sister. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm her twin," Camille said as she started to punch him.  
  
Jesse saw the punch coming and changed his density and his body became as hard as wood. Camille punched him and they heard a crack. Camille broke her finger. Jesse kicked her and punched her. Camille started to run but Jesse knocked her out.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never knew you were Jules' twin and Emma's sister," Jesse said carrying her over to Adam.  
  
*************  
  
Emma and Brennan  
  
  
  
"Emma, you don't know what you're doing," Brennan said as she came closer to him, "Please. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"What makes you think you can hurt me?" Emma said as she reached him and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Emma, this isn't like you. Don't Emma, please don't do this," Brennan pleaded taking the blow to his stomach.  
  
Emma punched Brennan again in the same place. Brennan took the pain and tried to think of a way for her to stop.  
  
"Emma please, I love you. Don't do this," Brennan said.  
  
All Emma could do was smirk as she punched him again. Brennan fell to his knees. Suddenly the hold that Camille had over Emma's mind broke. She was free from Camille's control and all of her emotions came rushing back to her.  
  
"Oh my god. Brennan!" Emma cried kneeling down beside him, "I'm so sorry! Brennan I'm sorry!"  
  
"Emma! Emma!" Brennan said, "It's you! You're back!"  
  
"Brennan, I'm so sorry that I did this to you," Emma said starting to cry, "I'm so sorry Brennan. I love you."  
  
"It's okay Emma," Brennan said, "I'm all right. Don't cry. It's okay. I love you."  
  
"Brennan, I love you so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Emma said as she turned to see the others, "I'm sorry Adam, Shalimar, Jesse. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Shh…Emma it's all right," Brennan said, "We love you too. It's going to be all right."  
  
"It won't be all right," Eckhart said pressing the button on his little remote-like mechanism.  
  
"Brennan, I want you to know that I'll always love you," Emma said, "and I'll be okay."  
  
Emma kissed Brennan and the chip in her neck started to glow a bit and then stop. She was back in Eckhart's control. Emma suddenly passed out.  
  
"Emma, what's wrong? Emma," Brennan said frantically.  
  
Five GSA agents walked over to him. One of them picked Emma up and carried her back to Eckhart's car and the rest made sure Brennan didn't do anything.  
  
"No! I won't let you take her!" Brennan said as sparks of electricity formed in his hands.  
  
Just then Jules eyes opened and she woke up. She saw Adam, Shalimar, and Jesse around her and Camille lying on the ground beside her. I have to get away from them, she thought. Jules slowly got up and started to run towards the car.  
  
"Adam, she got away," Jesse said as Jules reached the car.  
  
"She's with Eckhart now. We can't do anything," Adam said, "We have to make sure this one doesn't wake up yet. Bring her to the helix Jesse and Shalimar go help Brennan."  
  
"All right," they both replied.  
  
Brennan threw a ball of electricity at the agents and they fell to the ground one by one.  
  
"Emma!" Brennan yelled as the agents put her in the car.  
  
"Brennan, we have to go," Shalimar said.  
  
"No, I'm not without Emma," he objected.  
  
"Come on Brennan," Shalimar said, "We'll get her back."  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Brennan we'll get her back, now come on," Shalimar said forcefully, "Don't make me knock you out and drag you back to the Sanctuary."  
  
Brennan sighed and walked with Shalimar to the helix. He kept his eyes on the cars as they drove away.  
  
*************  
  
~*At The Sanctuary*~  
  
  
  
"I could have got her back," Brennan said frustrated.  
  
"It's not your fault Brennan," Jesse said.  
  
"Yea, don't worry we'll get her back," Shalimar said.  
  
"You're wrong. It is my fault. Everything was my fault," Brennan said, "First the car accident, now this. Everything, everything was my fault."  
  
"Come on Brennan. It's not your fault," Shalimar said, "It's no one's fault."  
  
"Yes it is. It's mine," Brennan said, "And I just don't understand. Why as she like that? Why did she side with Eckhart? Why?"  
  
"We don't know Brennan," Jesse said.  
  
"She was never like this. It's like I don't know her anymore," Brennan sighed, "I'm sorry. But I have to be alone for a while."  
  
"Sure Brennan. We understand. We'll be in the training area if you need us," Jesse said.  
  
"No, you guys don't have to leave," Brennan said, "I just have to be alone somewhere that isn't here."  
  
He got up and left Shalimar and Jesse alone in the room.  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get uploaded. I was very busy with school and stuff. And I don't think I'm going to have a Part 3 for this story. I'm just going to end it with a few more chapters. I'm sorry again that it took so long. 


	7. The Message

Disclaimer: In this chapter there are some song lyrics from a song called "I Don't Know You Anymore" by Savage Garden.  
  
  
  
~*Chapter 7 – The Message*~  
  
~*At The Club Brennan And Emma Met*~  
  
  
  
Brennan walked through the doors of the club where he and Emma first met. This was the only place he felt like being in right now. He walked over to the bar and sat down on a chair. The bartender behind the counter stopped cleaning the glasses and took Brennan's order.  
  
"I'd like a beer please," Brennan said to the bartender.  
  
"Sure thing," the bartender replied.  
  
The bartender took out a bottle of beer, opened it, and slid it over to Brennan. The bartender got back to work and Brennan drank his beer. He started to think about Emma again. He sighed. Brennan didn't know what to do to get her back. He ran his free hand into his hair in frustration.  
  
"Hey, you look like you have some troubles," the bartender said as he cleaned the glasses, "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Brennan shrugged, "Naw, it's okay."  
  
"If you wanna talk you can," the bartender said, "That's what I'm here for, to clean glasses and listen if any customers have troubles. You sure you don't want to talk? I'm a good listener and I have a break soon."  
  
"It's okay. Thanks though," Brennan said with a small smile.  
  
"No prob," the bartender said as he walked away to serve some other people.  
  
The song playing ended and the DJ put in a slow song. Couples started to walk into the dancing floor and dance together. Brennan sighed again and listened to the words of the music.  
  
*Because I don't know you anymore*  
  
It's true, Brennan thought, I don't know Emma anymore, she's like a whole different person to me now. What did Eckhart do to her, he thought.  
  
*But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
I would give anything to see you again Emma, Brennan thought, anything.  
  
*Are you still the same*  
  
Brennan sighed. I would like to know the answer to that, he thought sadly.  
  
*I know I let you down. Again and again*  
  
I have let you down Emma, Brennan thought, I couldn't get you back.  
  
*Because I don't know you anymore*  
  
Brennan took out his wallet. He took a five-dollar bill out and placed it on the counter. A picture of Emma fell out of his wallet while he was putting it back into his pocket. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
*I see your face*  
  
He had to get out of the bar. The song that was playing was too much for him to take.  
  
*I see your face*  
  
Brennan got out of the chair and walked out of the bar. A girl walked by him. He looked at her. Emma, he thought. Brennan walked up to the girl and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Emma!" Brennan cried.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" the girl said frighteningly, "My name's not Emma. My name is Carrie."  
  
"Emma," Brennan whispered.  
  
"Let go of me," the girl said, "Let go."  
  
Brennan loosened his grip and the girl dashed away from him.  
  
"Brennan," a voice said from his Com-Link, "you there?"  
  
"Huh…oh yea," Brennan said into his ring, "what?"  
  
"It's Jesse. Well, you should come back to the Sanctuary," Jesse said.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Emma's sister woke up," Jesse said.  
  
*************  
  
~*Genomex*~  
  
Emma opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in bed in a room. Her head was throbbing with pain. What happened, she thought to herself.  
  
"Emma, I'm glad that you are awake," someone said.  
  
Emma looked around and saw Eckhart sitting on a chair beside her bed.  
  
"What happened Eckhart?" Emma asked, "Why is my head throbbing?"  
  
"Camille lost control of your mind when she passed out," Eckhart said, "She's been caught by Mutant X."  
  
"What about Jules? Where is she?" Emma said.  
  
"She's right her Emma," Eckhart said pointing to the bed next to her, "She's all right."  
  
"I have to get Camille back," Emma said.  
  
"We'll get her back Emma. You don't have to worry about that," Eckhart grinned, "Keep your mind on destroying Mutant X."  
  
"Yes sir," Emma said.  
  
"Good," Eckhart said, "Get some rest. I'll be back later."  
  
*************  
  
~*Eckhart's Office*~  
  
"Did you find anything while you were prowling through Mr. Mulwray's head?" Eckhart asked Edward.  
  
"Not much. He was putting up a fight in his head," Edward said, "It took me a while just to find to code to get out of their stupid safe house."  
  
"What did you find Mr. DeLauro?" Eckhart asked impatiently.  
  
"He loves her," Edward said.  
  
"Is that it Mr. DeLauro? Because if it is, I've got better things to occupy my time with," Eckhart said.  
  
"Well, I was thinking. If his love for Emma is pure then he should be willing to do anything for her. And his love will lure him here, where we will get him on our side and Mutant X will be done for," Edward said.  
  
Eckhart grinned, "Good thinking Mr. DeLauro."  
  
**************  
  
~*Santuary*~  
  
"Where is she?" Brennan asked, "I've got some questions to ask."  
  
"She's in the lab with Adam and Shal," Jesse said, "She hasn't told us anything or answered any of our questions."  
  
"I'll get answers out of her," Brennan said walking to the lab, "I will."  
  
Brennan walked towards Adam and Shalimar in the lab and saw Camille sitting on a metal chair.  
  
"Is that her?" Brennan said.  
  
"Yes. She won't tell us anything. Her name, age, nothing," Adam said, "All we know is that she is Emma's sister and Jules' twin. Nothing else."  
  
"Who are you?" Brennan asked Camille.  
  
"I can't say," Camille said.  
  
"You're going to tell me who the hell you are and what they want with Emma if it's the last thing I do," Brennan said.  
  
"Well, then I guess you should get a ready to go six feet under if this is going to be the last thing you do," Camille said dryly.  
  
"You know what, you're going to tell me what I need to know. If not I don't know what I'll do," Brennan said.  
  
"Do whatever you want. I'm still not going to tell you anything," Camille said.  
  
"Please! If you have at least a tiny bit of decency in you tell me what I need to know," Brennan cried looking into her eyes, "I beg you. Tell me! I have to get Emma back! I love her!"  
  
Camille saw the pain in his eyes but she still couldn't say anything. She swore that she wouldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm not to say anything."  
  
"Is it Eckhart? Did he make you swear not to tell?" Brennan said, "Please. Eckhart won't have to know that you told us anything."  
  
"I've told you, I can't say anything," she said.  
  
*************  
  
~*Brennan's Room At The Sanctuary*~  
  
Brennan lied on his bed. They didn't get any information out of Emma's sister. She didn't say one word that could help them. He got off his bed and started walking around his room.  
  
"Argh!" Brennan yelled in frustration.  
  
He punched the wall of his room hard. Why is this happening to me, he thought. Brennan walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. He rested his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. A tear rolled down his face. Emma, he thought. Brennan pictured her face in his mind.  
  
"Brennan…" a voice whispered.  
  
Brennan lifted his head from his hands and looked around attentively.  
  
"Brennan…" the voice whispered again.  
  
"What? Who are you?" Brennan said.  
  
"I'm Jules and Emma's here with me," the voice said.  
  
"What? How? What's going on?" Brennan said.  
  
"I can communicate to people from a great distance. Eckhart caught me and when Emma came to save me he did the same thing to me that he did to her," the voice said, "He made us bad and we are to fight against you. He put a chip in us to control us whenever Camille couldn't. Camille has the ability to control minds. The chips aren't on right now so that's why I am communicating with you."  
  
"I don't understand. You don't even know me," Brennan said.  
  
"I don't know you but Emma does. I don't have much time," the voice said, "Emma wants you to know that she's okay and that she loves you."  
  
"How do I know that this is real?" Brennan said.  
  
A picture flashed into his mind. It was of Emma and Jules in a room at Genomex.  
  
"I'll get you guys back," Brennan said convinced that it was real, "I promise."  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Most of you probably might not be reading this story anymore. But I'm still going to finish the story. So expect the next few chapters. 


	8. The Trip To Genomex

~*Chapter 8 – The Trip To Genomex*~  
  
~*At The Sanctuary*~  
  
  
  
"Mind control," Brennan said walking towards the lab to the others, "It's mind control."  
  
"What is?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"That's how Eckhart is controlling Emma and Jules," Brennan said and then pointed at Camille, "She has the ability to control minds. But now that she isn't close to them, the link between her and Emma and Jules is broken. So they aren't being controlled."  
  
"So right now their good?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well, not exactly. Eckhart has put a chip in them but I don't know where," Brennan said, "That's why Emma was normal for a while at the factory. The link between Emma and her was broken because she was knocked out. But Eckhart activated the chip and she was back in Eckhart's control again. Oh…and her name is Camille," he said pointing towards Camille again.  
  
"Brennan, how do you know all of this?" Adam asked.  
  
"Jules, she has the ability to communicate to people from a far distance," Brennan said, "Emma told her about me so she knows who to communicate with. They had the chips in them but I think Eckhart activated them at that time."  
  
"How do you know this is true Brennan? What if they were just telling you lies to get you to go to Genomex?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I'm sure about it Shal," Brennan said, "I'm certain that they were telling me the truth."  
  
"They were telling him the truth," Camille interrupted.  
  
"Well now," Brennan said, "The silent one speaks at last."  
  
"Oh be quiet. I'm talking about this now aren't I," Camille said, "This is what you wanted."  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Brennan said, "Now tell us what you know."  
  
"Everything that you said was true. But you can't be certain that it was the normal Emma and Jules communicating with you," Camille said, "Like the blonde said, it could be a scam."  
  
"Brennan, you can't do anything yet," Adam said, "You can't save Emma now. We have to be certain that the contact that they had with you wasn't a fake."  
  
"I can't promise you anything Adam," Brennan said, "I'm going to get Emma back. I love her and I'm going to get her back."  
  
"Brennan, listen to me," Adam said angrily, "We all love her too. But you can't do anything now. We have to find more information. You have to give me your word that you won't do anything. Give me your word."  
  
"Fine, fine," Brennan lied, "I won't do anything."  
  
*************  
  
~*Genomex*~  
  
"Do you think he'll come?" Emma asked her sister.  
  
"He will Emma," Jules said, "He loves you a lot."  
  
"I love him too," Emma said softly, "But what if he doesn't come? What will happen then? What if we're going to be at Genomex forever with Eckhart controlling us?"  
  
"Emma, stop with the what ifs," Jules said, "Brennan will come and save us because he loves you and if he loves you as much as you love him then he'll come. He'll come."  
  
"I hope so Jules, I hope so," Emma whispered to herself.  
  
*************  
  
~*Sanctuary – At Brennan's Room*~  
  
Brennan lay on his bed and looked at the clock on his desk. It read 12:09am. He got off his bed and went to his closet. Brennan took out a long black coat and put it on. He walked towards his door and slowly opened it. He looked out the door into the hallway to check if anyone was there. They should all be asleep by now, Brennan thought. He stepped out of his room and gently closed the door. He walked silently towards where all the cars were parked. Brennan walked through the rec room. Just as he was about to open the door and get a car there was a voice behind him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the voice said.  
  
Brennan turned around and saw Camille stare at him.  
  
"Well?" Camille said.  
  
"I'm going to Genomex to get Emma, Jules, and her parents back," Brennan said to her.  
  
"You're not supposed to," Camille said.  
  
"Well, I don't care about what I'm supposed to do or not. I'm getting them back," Brennan said, "Go back to wherever you're supposed to be."  
  
"No," Camille said a bit loudly, "I'm not going away."  
  
"Be quiet or they'll hear us," Brennan said angrily, "Why don't you just go away?"  
  
"I won't because I want to come with you," Camille said, "But if you don't take me I'll make some noise and wake the others up."  
  
Brennan shrugged, "Why do you even want to come? So you can capture me and let Eckhart put a chip in me too?"  
  
"No, it's not that. I want to help you," Camille said.  
  
"You help me? How do I even know if you're telling the truth or not?" Brennan said, "You work for Eckhart."  
  
"Do you think I really want to work for him?" Camille said, "I couldn't just walk out. I didn't want to be in a statis chamber like the other mutants he captures. I don't want to be tested and experimented on. I had no choice. I thought if that I worked with Eckhart he won't do anything to me. I want to help you save Emma, Jules, and my parents. You won't be able to save all of them without my help. And I know Genomex better than you do. I was there for all the 19 years of my life. You got to let me help you."  
  
"All right," Brennan sighed, "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Brennan and Camille walked out the door and got into a black SUV. He started the car and drove off.  
  
*************  
  
~*Genomex – Where Emma And Jules Are At*~  
  
"They're here," Emma said, "I can feel it."  
  
"They are," Jules said, "We should get Mom and Dad."  
  
"You go. Hurry, before Eckhart get's these chips on again," Emma said.  
  
"All right," Jules said rushing out the door, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Hurry…hurry," Emma whispered to herself.  
  
*************  
  
~*Eckhart's Office*~  
  
Eckhart sat on a black leather chair in his office looking at the screen on his computer. It showed all of the front, the back, and the inside of Genomex. A little figure walked up towards the front of Genomex.  
  
"So he came," Eckhart said, "Mr. DeLauro was right, his love is pure."  
  
Then another figure walked up behind the other one.  
  
"There she is," Eckhart said, "He's brought Camille back here for me."  
  
Eckhart leaned towards his desk and pressed a button on a speaker.  
  
"Guards, we've got some visitors coming in at the front. Go give them a welcoming gift," Eckhart said, "Oh…and remember don't hurt them really bad have your fun but there is one thing, don't kill them."  
  
He took his finger off of the button and sat back into his chair.  
  
Eckhart smirked, "The fun is about to begin."  
  
*************  
  
~*At The Front of Genomex*~  
  
Brennan walked slowly and cautiously towards the door of Genomex. He opened it and looked in to see if the coast was clear.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Camille said eyeing him.  
  
"I'm trying to sneak in undetected," he replied.  
  
Camille sighed, "I'm from Genomex. They won't attack unless they know the person. I'll just say that you're a friend. It'll be easy."  
  
"Oh yea, never thought of that," Brennan said opening the door for the both of them.  
  
"That way," Camille said pointing towards the right.  
  
"All right," Brennan said, "Let's go."  
  
They walked towards the right and down the hall. They reached a hall with four ways to go.  
  
"Which way?" Brennan asked.  
  
"The left," she replied.  
  
They turned towards the left and a group of at least 8 GSA agents stood in front of them holding tasers in their hands. They started to turn around and run but 6 GSA agents blocked their way.  
  
"Hands up," one of them yelled.  
  
Brennan started to put his hands up but Camille left them down.  
  
"Hands up now. Yes, that means you too Miss DeLauro," the agent said.  
  
"So Camille, this was gonna be easy you say," Brennan said quietly to her.  
  
Camille sighed angrily and put her hands up into the air.  
  
"I never knew," Camille said, "It would go this way." 


	9. The Rescue

~*Chapter 9 – The Rescue*~  
  
~*At Genomex*~  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now Camille?" Brennan said looking at the agents in front of him.  
  
"I don't know," Camille said.  
  
"Hey," a voice behind them said.  
  
Brennan and Camille turned around and saw the agents fall to the ground. It was Shalimar.  
  
"You were supposed to not be here," Shalimar said to Brennan as she punched the last agent standing.  
  
"I want to save Emma," Brennan said, "I can't do that if I'm not here."  
  
"Well then consider yourself in debt to me for saving your ass," Shalimar said.  
  
She jumped over Brennan and Camille and landed in front of them. Her eyes glowed greenish yellow.  
  
"What's up boys?" she said as she started punching and kicking the agents.  
  
A bolt of electricity appeared in Brennan's hand and he threw it at an agent that Shalimar didn't knock out yet.  
  
"Come on let's go," Shalimar said turning towards Camille and Brennan, "Jesse and Adam are looking for Emma and the others."  
  
"I know where Emma, Jules, and my parents are," Camille said.  
  
"Lead the way," Brennan said.  
  
Camille turned right and headed down that hallway and Brennan and Shalimar followed.  
  
"I'm gonna call Adam and tell him where Emma is," Shalimar said holding her ring finger up to her mouth, "Adam, it's Shalimar. I found Brennan and Camille. We're going to go get Emma. Camille is showing us where she and the others are."  
  
"All right Shalimar," Adam said.  
  
"We're here," Camille said.  
  
"Adam, they're at the holding rooms at the south side of Genomex. Hurry," Shalimar said.  
  
"We're on our way," Adam replied.  
  
"Emma and Jules should be in here and my parents should be in the next room," Camille said.  
  
Brennan opened the door slowly and saw Emma and Jules sitting on a bed. He walked into the room.  
  
"Emma," Brennan said.  
  
Emma turned around and saw Brennan.  
  
"Why if it isn't Brennan," Emma said.  
  
"I told you he would come," Jules said standing up from the bed.  
  
"Yes, you were right little sister," Emma said standing up.  
  
"Emma come on we have to go," Brennan said.  
  
"They're not going anywhere Mr. Mulwray," a voice said from inside the room.  
  
Eckhart walked towards them from behind the room and stood in front of Emma and Jules.  
  
"Get out of the way Eckhart," Brennan said.  
  
"No," Eckhart said.  
  
"I've had enough of your crap Eckhart. Now get out of the way," Brennan said forming a bolt of electricity in his hands.  
  
"That wouldn't be very clever of you if you do that," Eckhart said pointing towards Shalimar.  
  
A GSA agent held Shalimar and another agent had a taser in his hand. Camille stood behind Brennan. She had a serious look on her face. The GSA agent let go of Shalimar and the other dropped the taser. The agents fell down and behind them were Adam and Jesse. Brennan looked back at Eckhart and threw the electricity at him. Eckhart was hit and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Come on," Brennan said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you," Emma said, "And neither is Jules."  
  
Adam walked towards Emma and Jules. He took out a needle and injected Emma and Jules with it. They fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Get them and hurry," Adam said.  
  
"What did you do to them," Brennan asked getting Emma and carrying her towards the door.  
  
"I injected them with a drug. Their okay, just temporarily unconscious," Adam said as Jesse picked up Jules.  
  
They walked out of the room and into another holding room where Emma's parents were in.  
  
"We're here to bring you out of Genomex," Adam said, "Please don't fight. We don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Who says you're going to hurt you," Edward said throwing a punch at Adam.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've got no choice," Adam said blocking the punch.  
  
He took out another needle and injected Edward with it and then Grace. Adam picked Edward up and Shalimar picked Grace up.  
  
"We've got to hurry before Eckhart comes too," Adam said, "The Double Helix is at the front of Genomex."  
  
They hurried to the Double Helix and got in. They lay Emma, Jules, Edward, and Grace down on the helix and Adam flew the helix back to the Sanctuary.  
  
*************  
  
~*At The Sanctuary*~  
  
Adam scanned Emma and the others and found the chip at the back of their necks.  
  
"All the chips are at the back of their necks," Adam said to the others, "All we have to do is get them out and they'll be fine."  
  
*************  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Brennan asked Emma.  
  
"I'm fine Brennan," Emma replied, "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to go all evil again."  
  
Emma smiled and kissed Brennan just as Shalimar and Jesse walked towards them.  
  
"Well I see that you're as good as new," Shalimar smiled.  
  
They broke their kiss and turned towards them.  
  
"Yup. I'm as good as I'll ever be," Emma said.  
  
"Well that's good," Jesse said.  
  
Adam, Edward, Grace, Jules, and Camille walked towards them.  
  
"Yes, very good," Adam said, "Everything is all set. We've got a safe house ready for your family Emma."  
  
"Thanks Adam," Emma said.  
  
"No problem Emma," he replied.  
  
Emma turned towards her family, "So are you guys gonna be okay?"  
  
"We're good," Jules said.  
  
"How are you Camille?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Camille said to Emma.  
  
"We've got a lot of catching up to do," Emma said to them.  
  
"Yes we do," Grace piped in.  
  
Emma smiled happily. This is great, she thought to herself, my family is back together.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
